<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Rapprochement protocolaire by BlueFloyd</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22408051">Rapprochement protocolaire</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueFloyd/pseuds/BlueFloyd'>BlueFloyd</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Political RPF - France 21st c.</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Enemies to Friends to Lovers, M/M, Sarkollande, Sharing a Bed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Français</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 13:06:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,323</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22408051</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueFloyd/pseuds/BlueFloyd</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Amenés à se côtoyer par les obligations protocolaires, les deux anciens chefs d’État apprennent peu à peu à s'apprécier.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Nicolas Sarkozy/François Hollande</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Rapprochement protocolaire</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Avec un soupir de contentement, François Hollande s'enfonça dans son siège d'avion. Sept heures de vol, et ils seraient de retour à Paris. En trois jours à New York, ils avaient réussi à voir tout les monuments qu'ils voulaient et à prendre du temps pour eux en sus de leurs obligations protocolaires. Sous la couverture moelleuse aimablement proposée par l’hôtesse, sa main chercha celle de Nicolas, installé sur le siège adjacent. Son prédécesseur à l’Élysée serra sa main dans la sienne alors que l'avion amorçait son décollage.</p><p> </p><p>Ils étaient revenus de loin. Leurs parcours, pourtant, se ressemblaient. Un an d'écart entre les deux, une vision partagée de la politique entre enracinement local et prise de contrôle du parti, les mêmes mandats de députés. Ils avaient fait ensemble la une de Paris-Match en 2005, déjà un <em>power couple</em>, promouvant de concert le OUI au traité constitutionnel de l'Union européenne, malgré les hurlements de leurs familles politiques respectives. Les Roméo et Juliette de la politique française. Tout aurait pu basculer à cette époque, avec 15 ans d'avance. Mais ils s'étaient finalement réloignés, l'un comme l'autre trop occupés par la conquête du pouvoir pour prendre le temps et la peine de bâtir un pont par dessus les différences partisanes. Et puis il y avait eu la similitude de trop : l'élection présidentielle. Leur duel en 2012 avait laissé des blessures qu'ils avaient longtemps cru irréparables. Peut-on apprécier celui qui vous a battu devant la France entière ?</p><p>La passation avait été une déchirure de plus. Le combat était trop récent, les blessures trop fraîches. François n'avait même pas raccompagné Nicolas à sa voiture, le plantant au milieu de la cour devant toutes les caméras, lui signifiant bien son obsolescence. Puis les tribunes, les petites piques, les ennuis judiciaires, les rêves de revanche. Le quinquennat n'avait fait que les éloigner encore davantage, la différence de pouvoir était trop grande.</p><p>Et puis est venu le 14 mai 2017, une nouvelle passation de pouvoir. François quitte l’Élysée, Emmanuel prend sa place, goguenard. Comprend-il alors ce qu'a ressenti Nicolas cinq ans plus tôt ? Probablement pas tout de suite, mais c'est un nouvel élément qui s'ajoute à la liste de leur similitude, cette perte amère du pouvoir suprême. À partir de ce moment, ils sont à nouveau égaux. Deux anciens présidents, deux hommes retombés dans l'ombre après avoir occupé la première place.</p><p>Deux hommes, surtout, que le destin et les institutions de la Ve République vont pousser l'un vers l'autre. Les mêmes invitations protocolaires sont adressés à tous les anciens présidents. Sur le papier, rien n’oblige les anciens chefs de l’État à répondre à ces invitations. Mais, outre qu’ils ne sont débordés ni l’un ni l’autre, ils tiennent à ne pas être oubliés. C'est d'abord une rivalité : Valéry et Jacques sont d'une autre génération, et ne viennent quasiment jamais, empêchés par leur santé déclinante. Bouder un événement, c’est laisser la place à l’autre. Nicolas et François se retrouvent placés l'un à côté de l'autre par le protocole, à faire bonne figure devant les caméras. Lentement, ces expériences communes les rapprochent. Si d'abord ils s'envoient des piques, elles laissent peu à peu la place à une complicité de vieux briscards : le 9 décembre 2017, lors des obsèques de Johnny Hallyday, Nicolas se penche vers François.<br/>
« Tiens, voilà ton ministre qui arrive…<br/>
— De qui parles-tu ?, s’étonne François.<br/>
— De ton ministre Emmanuel, voyons ! », pouffe Sarkozy, ravi de sa blague, et de pouvoir rappeler le statut de blanc-bec de l'actuel Président.</p><p>Au fur et à mesure du réchauffement de leur relation, les deux hommes commencent à se retrouver en dehors des obligations protocolaires, mais toujours d'une façon qui rappelle leur statut présidentiel commun. S'ils délaissent le Conseil Constitutionnel, trop associé au couple Jacques et Valéry, la tribune présidentielle du Parc des Princes devient leur endroit à eux. Nicolas y est à l'aise, il connaît bien les dirigeants qataris du PSG. Il reçoit comme s’il était chez lui et se régale de faire les présentations. « François, François, approche-toi, tu connais Naomi ? », lui lance-t-il un jour en désignant du doigt l’ancienne top-modèle Naomi Campbell. « Je vais te la présenter, c’est une amie de Carla. » Une autre fois, il l’interpelle en lui montrant le PDG d’Accor. « C’est mon patron », pouffe-t-il, en référence à son poste d’administrateur du groupe hôtelier. Et de faire un gros clin d’œil appuyé, comme pour signifier qu’un ancien président peut être le salarié mais jamais l’employé de personne.</p><p>Les rencontres au Parc des Princes sont aussi l'occasion de n'être accompagnés ni de Carla ni de Julie, laissant plus d'intimité aux deux hommes que lors des cérémonies officielles. Si Julie y assiste peu, Carla est souvent là et assiste avec Nicolas aux hommages religieux, quand François arrive plus fréquemment après. Face à la ferveur démonstrative de l’ex-première dame, qui suit la liturgie à la lettre et entonne les psaumes à tue-tête, l'ancien président socialiste ne sait comment réagir. Au stade, ou dans les voyages en délégation restreinte, les deux hommes peuvent se retrouver seuls. Ainsi le 14 juillet 2017, lorsque les deux anciens présidents et leur jeune successeur se sont retrouvés tous les trois dans le même Falcon pour aller rendre hommage aux victimes de l’attentat de Nice.</p><p>Enfin, tout bascula lors d'un voyage à Venise. Nulle obligation protocolaire cette fois-ci, les deux anciens Présidents venaient chacun de leur côté faire la promotion de leur livre. Une coïncidence d’agenda qui mit le Quai d’Orsay en émoi, et causa une heureuse erreur : si l'attachée d'ambassade en charge de la logistique avait bien réservé une chambre pour chacun des deux hommes, le stagiaire anonyme auquel il fut demandé d'envoyer sa réservation à Nicolas piocha dans le dossier "LOGISTIQUE VOYAGE ANCIEN PRÉSIDENT" en évidence sur le bureau de sa supérieure, sans chercher plus loin. Et envoya la réservation de la chambre de François.</p><p>Les tournées de signature de livre furent un succès. La réception au consulat fut fort alcoolisée, la cave du consul étant généreusement approvisionnée de ce chianti que Nicolas aimait tant. Les deux hommes rentrèrent à l'hôtel dans la même voiture. Il était tard, ils allaient au même endroit, ce n'était vraiment pas la peine de déranger deux des chauffeurs du consulat. Le réceptionniste trouva parfaitement normal de remettre deux clefs pour la même chambre à ces deux hommes qui arrivaient ensemble et semblaient si complices. De leur côté, les deux anciens chefs d'État n'étaient justement pas en état de remarquer que leurs deux clefs portaient le même numéro. Ils montèrent à l'étage. Se retrouvèrent devant la même porte. Alors ils comprirent. Mais il était tard, il fallait parler en italien au réceptionniste, expliquer la méprise malgré l'alcool qui courait dans leurs veines... Et puis le lit était grand, et si proche... Sûrement ils pouvaient le partager, et avoir une anecdote cocasse à raconter le lendemain... Ils entrèrent dans la chambre. François trébucha sur son lacet, Nicolas voulu le retenir, ils tombèrent l'un sur l'autre. Leurs lèvres se trouvèrent.</p><p>Le lendemain matin fut crucial. Tout aurait pu s'arrêter là. Mais la lumière était magnifique, leur léger mal de tête leur donnait envie de rester à paresser au lit. Les pancakes du <em>room service</em> emportèrent leurs dernières réticences. Ils passèrent l'après-midi à visiter Venise main dans la main.</p><p>Le protocole leur donna occasion après occasion de se revoir. Leur relation resta discrète, sans qu'ils en fassent un secret. Il y avait un précédent, c'était presque dans l'ordre des choses. Leurs familles considérèrent que c'était un à-côté des obligations protocolaires. Les Français s'attendrirent sur le couple. Paris-Match titra « Enfin réunis ! », en actualisant sa photo de 2005.</p><p> </p><p>Dans l'avion qui survole l'Atlantique, Nicolas repense à ce débat entre eux, en 1999. François lui avait déclaré : « Gentil, vous ne l’êtes ni au début ni à la fin… ». Il se tourne vers lui et lui chuchote : « Tu vois, c’est injuste : on dit que je suis méchant alors que je suis un vrai gentil. ». François sourit, ne répond rien, et se penche pour l'embrasser.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Inspiré par cet article : <a href="https://www.lemonde.fr/m-le-mag/article/2020/01/24/hollande-et-sarkozy-amis-de-ceremonie_6027040_4500055.html">Hollande et Sarkozy, unis par les liens du protocole</a>, qui est très clairement déjà en train de loucher du côté de la fanfic.<br/>Toutes les citations sont authentiques (la dernière est tronquée mais garde l'esprit de l'originelle)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>